blackstars_dark_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Slash's Group
Slash's group is a band of cats led by Slash, who appear in Path of Stars, and formerly lived in Slash's camp until it was disbanded. Description Slash's group broke away from his camp after dogs rampaged through it, killing several cats. It consists of Slash, Beetle, Splinter, Swallow, and Snake, and are later joined by Bee and Ember as well. They are not above what other cats would consider fox-hearted tactics, such as kidnapping kits and threatening the cats in the camps at their gatherings. Slash's Camp Slash's camp was located in the marshes beyond Tall Shadow's territory, and consisted of rogue cats who lived together for the food and shelter Slash provided. It was essentially a mock version of the camps that would become the Clans; the rogue cats lived together, but knew that no cat would help them but themselves. Prey was divided unevenly between the cats; those who were favored by the rogue leader got the better prey, and those that failed to bring back a lot of food usually got none. There was more food than could be eaten, and the prey was usually just left to rot. They trained in fighting similar to the camps, but in moves that were considered fox-hearted and with claws out; injuries were common. Territory : The territory of the group is unknown. Slash's camp is located in marshland beyond the pines where in the future, ShadowClan lives. The camp is also near willows. The marshlands have no trees, and is full of mud. Closer to the camp, the marsh grass becomes mossy peat. Away from the camp is hazel thickets and a clearing beyond that. Some of the lower-ranked cats would hunt near the Twolegplace and explore alleys. The camp is a ring of grass near some willows as well as reeds, tussocks and grass. The camp is half hidden by a dip. The camp is surrounded by a grass wall with narrow gaps near roots. The middle of the camp is a wide stretch of ground. There is a prey pile in the camp that is usually well-stocked. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc A Forest Divided : Slash mentions many times the word 'we', hinting there is more cats like him. He says that there are many of them, rogues from the Twolegplace. He mentions that there are more of them than Clear Sky can imagine. Clear Sky asks why the Early Settler's never met them, and Slash explains they didn't need to, because they go the edge of the forest for food. The strays used to leave prey offerings for his group but now they hunt for the Early Settlers, and now they are going hungry. Slash kidnaps Star Flower and takes her back to his camp, and Quick Water mentions that the other groups will not fight those rogues to get Star Flower back. Path of Stars : Fern, a member of Slash's camp, talks to Gray Wing near her home, revealing information about the group. Fern explains some members of the rogue leader's camp may help Gray Wing and rebel against Slash, since they all do not agree with him. : Thunder and Lightning Tail spy on Slash's camp, witnessing their ways. Slash does not hold any respect for most of his camp, seemingly enjoying torturing them. They revisit the camp since Thunder is desperate to know how a she-cat called Violet is. During a battle training session, dogs burst in. All the cats are injured, with the deaths of Beech, Stone, and Frog dying soon after. Slash abandons the group, taking Splinter, Beetle, and Swallow with him and abandoning the camp, becoming a group. The remainder of the rogue cats disperse among the Early Settler groups. : Bee leaves the Early Settlers after attacking Fern and rejoins Slash. Slash and his group arrive during a meeting between the Early Settler groups, revealing that Slash hates Gray Wing and is aiming to harm him. Slash's Group had previously attacked Wind Runner's camp and has taken Black Ear. The group waits for the rescuers at a Thunderpath before fleeing across the Thunderpath. Swallow, who is holding Black Ear, drops the kit and abandons him. Clear Sky rescues the kit. The group flees across the Thunderpath and leaves the early settlers alone. Known residents : Slash's camp :: Bee :: Beech :: Beetle :: Dawn :: Drizzle :: Ember :: Fern :: Frog :: Juniper :: Moss :: Pine :: Raven :: Red :: Slash :: Snake :: Splinter :: Stone :: Swallow :: Violet :: Willow Slash's group :: Bee :: Beetle :: Ember :: Slash :: Snake :: Splinter :: Swallow See also * Slash * Slash's cats Category:Clans and groups